


The Opening of the Evil Minds Museum

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre Season 1, The Evil Minds Museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Just how long did Will Graham last at that damn party for the opening of the Evil Minds Museum?Not long at all.





	The Opening of the Evil Minds Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> My friend had to go to a work type networking thing and it reminded me that I’d always wondered how long Will Graham lasted at that damn opening event.

Jack Crawford snagged a glass of wine from a passing waiter and then grimaced into it as he took too generous a gulp. Out of a box. Probably. He winced at the acidic finish and then looked around for somewhere to perch the plastic goblet. Was anything ever so misnamed? He couldn’t decide.

When he looked back across the room he frowned. So Graham had come. The thin card soft cornered invite sat in his own pocket, fuzzed from being fiddled with. He wondered if Graham was like that. A fiddler. He didn’t make any bones about watching the academy teacher. He knew plenty about Graham and this might not be so bad a place to introduce himself. 

He made a start across the room, navigating round the display cases and avid party-goers. Ghoulish he thought. Pretty damn ghoulish. Still it was what the Assistant Director wanted. He wasn’t sure about the name still; The Evil Minds Museum. Evil something for certain. Actions maybe, behaviours. He still wasn’t sure if anyone was ever actually evil in and of themselves. And he’d seen the worst. That guy with the Leeds family, the Shrike, everyone Will Graham covered in his oversubscribed classes.

Graham seemed to be taking an interest in some exhibit about the Zodiac. Yeah well. They might not have got him but maybe that guy, the cartoonist, had been right. As he got closer he saw Graham straighten up from the case and push his glasses up his nose. Not so keen on these social events from what he’d heard, Jack glanced around him, no one else near. Graham was sending out solid ‘go away’ signals.

“Will Graham? I’m Jack Crawford.”

He pulled back his hand when Graham just stared at it. 

“Crawford?”

“Yeah. BAU.”

“I know who you are.”

“I wanted to ask you about something.”

Graham looked over his shoulder, seemed to see someone he knew.

“Sure. Can it wait a bit I gotta catch...”

He trailed off and didn’t wait for Jack’s answer, simply made a quick step to the side to nudge past. Jack turned, partly to see who Graham wanted to talk to. Alana Bloom was here somewhere, he’d heard they were kind of friends. Sort of. 

But somehow he wasn’t surprised when he saw Graham heading for the exit. Fair enough. He’d come to the damn thing. Jack looked around for a waiter. Maybe he’d risk the red this time.


End file.
